ROSE SCENT BREEZE
by Lailutcbs27
Summary: Tetes demi tetes darahmu terasa seperti aroma mawar dimulutku. Aku menyukainya. [ BINHWAN / YAOI / BL / HANBIN X JINHWAN ] [ iKON ]


_**ROSE SCENT BREEZE**_

Semalam aku bermimpi tentang kisah cinta sepasang penyuka sesama mereka yang mengharukan.

Salah satu dari mereka tergeletak bersimbah darah karena suatu pertandingan konyol antar golongan.

Dia hampir meregang nyawa.

Banyak darah yang hilang dari tubuhnya.

Hanbin bergegas lari kearah Jinhwan yang hampir mati akibat kelalaiannya. Lihatlah, bagaimana tangan Hanbin mengusap wajah Jinhwan yang penuh cairan merah pekat. Bahkan sekarang Hanbin tak ubahnya seperti Jinhwan, tertutup dengan darah. Hanbin dengan telaten mengusap sayang wajah Jinhwan, sekedar memberi rangsangan agar Jinhwan bangun atau membuka matanya. Karena bagaimanapun mereka berada di wilayah yang entah apa namanya. Sepi. Kelam. Dan hampa tanpa suara. Hanya terdengar suara mengharukan Hanbin yang berusaha membangunkan Jinhwan.

"Sayang. Ayo buka matamu. Buka matamu untukku. Kumohon." Entah berapa kali Hanbin menggumamkan kalimat tersebut. Puluhan? Kurasa bahkan ratusan kali. Namun tetap saja mata Jinhwan masih tertutup.

Lamaaa, waktu berjalan dengan kejamnya. Membiarkan Hanbin yang tak henti-hentinya memanggil nama Jinhwan dengan parau. Bahkan suara Hanbin sekarang terdengar serak. Ia haus. Namun, Jinhwan lebih penting dari rasa dahaganya. Jinhwan adalah pusat gravitasi Hanbin. Tidak. Hanbin tidak bisa membiarkan Jinhwan mati karena rasa haus sialan yang menerpa dirinya. "Sayang. Bangunlah kumohon" Hanbin tak pernah berhenti. Dan tak akan berhenti sebelum Jinhwan sadar.

Waktu masih berjalan dengan angkuh. Namun, kali ini Jinhwan berhasil membuka matanya dengan susah payah. Ia tak bisa mendengar suara Hanbin yang terdengar putus asa memanggil namanya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Hanbin pun berhasil ia lihat meskipun samar. Jinhwan dapat melihat senyum Hanbin yang lega melihat ia telah membuka mata.

Jinhwan berusaha membalas senyuman Hanbin dengan senyuman. Tapi ditengah-tengah usahanya Jinhwan meringis sakit. Ia merasakan luka dibibirnya semakin lebar dan mengeluarkan darah. Melihat Jinhwan yang meringis Hanbin tergesa langsung memeluk tubuh ringkih Jinhwan dengan cepat. Tangannya tergerak mengelus surai kecoklatan Jinhwan yang terasa basah dan lengket akibat darah yang hampir mengering. Bau anyir menggantikan aroma Jinhwan yang biasa Hanbin hirup ketika ia memeluk Jinhwan seperti ini. Jinhwan tenggelam dalam dada bidang Hanbin. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak menghirup aroma Hanbin yang tertutup bau darah.

" _Aku masih hidup dan Hanbin ada bersamaku"_ pikir Jinhwan dalam pelukan Hanbin.

Pandangan Jinhwan mulai berkunang-kunang. Mungkin efek Jinhwan yang telah kehilangan banyak darah. Sakit kepala yang hebat mendera Jinhwan saat ini.

"Hanbin-ah" panggil Jinhwan dengan suara parau. Dengan hati-hati Hanbin melepas pelukannya dan meletakkan kepala Jinhwan dipahanya. Sambil masih mengelus dengan sayang dahi Jinhwan. Menyingkirkan poni yang hampir menutupi seluruh dahi Jinhwan. Hanbin tersenyum melihat Jinhwan yang berada dipahanya. Namun sebenarnya, hati Hanbin terasa dihantam batu besar dan tak berbentuk lagi. Ia miris melihat keadaan Jinhwan yang seperti ini akibat kecerobohannya. Jinhwan hampir saja tewas.

"A..aku kehilangan banyak da..darahh" Jinhwan mengatakan itu dengan nada menyesal setengah mati. Ia meringis lagi merasakan sakit kepala yang menyerang dirinya sedari tadi bertambah parah.

Tanpa ambil pusing Hanbin melukai bibirnya dengan pisau lipat yang ada disakunya. Untuk memberikan darah yang ia punya pada Jinhwan yang hampir tewas.

Hanbin menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Berusaha menjangkau bibir tipis milik Jinhwan yang berlumuran darah. Jinhwan menutup matanya merasakan bagaimana kali ini bibir Hanbin terasa asin dan amis dalam waktu yang sama. Jinhwan menelan darah yang keluar dari luka dibibir Hanbin. Menelan pun terasa sulit karena sisa tenaga Jinhwan mulai habis. Jinhwan terus melumat dengan lemah bibir Hanbin sambil menyesap darah yang keluar sampai luka dibibir Hanbin tidak mengeluarkan darah lagi.

Hanbin melepas tautan mereka. Melihat bibir Jinhwan yang memerah dan basah. Ibu jari Hanbin tergerak mengusap bibir tipis milik Jinhwan. Tanpa sengaja ibu jari Hanbin mengenai luka sobek yang ada dibibir Jinhwan. Hanbin lagi-lagi melihat Jinhwan yang meringis kesakitan.

Jinhwan masih terkulai lemas dipangkuan Hanbin. Darah yang Hanbin berikan masih tidak cukup untuk membuat Jinhwan bangkit. Ia meraih lagi pisau lipat yang ada disampingnya lalu melukai lagi tangannya. Kali ini luka yang Hanbin buat cukup dalam agar mengeluarkan darah yang banyak. Darah pun mulai mengucur dari tangan Hanbin. Langsung saja ia mengarahkan tangannya yang berdarah kearah bibir Jinhwan. Membiarkan Jinhwan kembali menyesap darah yang keluar. Rasa panas di tangan Hanbin semakin membabi buta. Karena Jinhwan yang terus saja menyesap darahnya.

Hanbin memejamkan matanya sambil mengambil napas dalam. Berusaha menetralisir rasa panas yang ada ditangannya. Sejenak kenangan masa lalu mereka terlintas dalam pikirannya

" _Hanbin-ah"_

" _Hm?" Hanbin hanya berdeham saja untuk merespon Jinhwan yang saat ini ada dalam pelukannya._

 _Mereka berdua berusah untuk tidur. Namun tetap saja mata mereka enggan untuk mengatup. Hanbin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Jinhwan. Yang dipeluk pun hanya tersenyum malu._

" _Apa kau mencintaiku?"_

 _Reflek Hanbin membuka matanya lebar dan menatap bingung seorang yang sekarang ada dipelukannya tersebut._

" _Apa maksutmu sayang?" Hanbin malah membalas pertanyaan Jinhwan dengan pertanyaan._

" _Aku bertanya padamu Hanbin-ah 'Apa kau mencintaiku' apa kau tak mengerti dengan bahasa yang aku gunakan?" Jinhwan berbicara dengan bibir yang lucu. Itu membuat Hanbin terkekeh._

" _Tentu saja. Aku mencintaimu" jawab Hanbin dengan percaya diri. Sungguh, sampai saat ini tak ada yang terlintas dibenak hanbin untuk tidak mencintai Jinhwan._

" _Syukurlah" hanya itu yang diucapkan Jinhwan lalu bergegas menyembunyikan kepalanya didada bidang Hanbin._

" _Hei. Kau malu?" Hanbin hampir saja tertawa melihat reaksi Jinhwan barusan. Jinhwan terlihat seperti anjing kecil yang sedang menyusu ke induknya._

 _Hanbin mencium pelan pelipis Jinhwan yang tertutup rambut. Sambil menghirup aroma khas bayi yang menguar dari tubuh Jinhwan._

" _Kim Hanbin akan dan selalu mencintai Kim Jinhwan sampai kapanpun" Mendengar perkataan Hanbin yang_ _ **Chessy**_ _sekali. Dalam pelukan Hanbin, Jinhwan tersenyum bahagia._

 _Tak lama waktu berjalan. Dua insan tersebut larut dalam mimpi mereka masing-masing._

Rasa panas yang tadi Hanbin rasakan berangsur-angsur menghilang. Mungkin karena mengingat kenangannya dengan Jinhwan yang dulu membuat rasa panas itu mulai menghilang.

"Kim Hanbin" mendengar Jinhwan yang memanggil namanya. Hanbin langsung membuka matanya dan memeriksa kembali keadaan Jinhwan.

"Apa sayang? Mana yang sakit? Apa darah yang tadi belum cukup? Katakan" Hanbin gelagapan memborbardir Jinhwan dengan sejumlah pertanyaan.

Namun Jinhwan hanya menggeleng dan berusaha bangkit dari pangkuan Hanbin. Melihat itu Hanbin dengan cekatan membatu Jinhwan duduk. Nafas Jinhwan masih terengah-engah tanda jika ia belum sepenuhnya pulih. Jinhwan lalu tersenyum lemah pada Hanbin. Kali ini ia tak peduli dengan luka dibibirnya yang semakin lebar.

"Terima kasih" Jinhwan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Hanbin. Tak mau kehilangan poros dunianya.

"Kau tak perlu berterimakasih padaku sayang. Melihatmu pulih dengan cepat seperti ini sudah membuatku senang" Salah satu tangan Hanbin tergerak mengelus wajah Jinhwan dengan sayang.

Mata mereka bertemu untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Sekedar mencari ketulusan di mata masing-masing. Hanbin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jinhwan. Secara naluri Jinhwan perlahan menutup matanya. Deru nafas Hanbin bisa Jinhwan rasakan untuk saat ini. Jarak antara bibir Jinhwan dan Hanbin hanya sepersekian senti dan...

 _ **Dorr..**_

 _ **Dorrr...**_

Mereka berdua ambruk dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dalam pandangan Jinhwan yang mulai kabur ia melihat Hanbin yang ambruk tepat didepannya. Mata Hanbin sudah terpejam dan dada Hanbin tak bergerak lagi. Dalam sisa napas yang semakin sesak Jinhwan berusaha menggenggam tangan Hanbin yang mulai mendingin. Sebelum napas Jinhwan yang terakhir, ia masih bisa menggumamkan.

"Kim Jinhwan akan dan selalu mencintai Kim Hanbin sampai kapanpun"

 _Darahmu terasa seperti aroma mawar dimulutku_

 _Bibirmu terasa sejuk dalam diriku_

 _Dekapanmu menenangkan aku._


End file.
